


Trust Me

by buckyssoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Sexy Times, Smut, a bit of self doubt, adorable Bucky, bucky owes reader a favor, flirty reader, heavy make out session, if you blink you could miss it, im not sorry, its pretty graphic imo, like 10 seconds, marvel AU, smut in later chapters, virgin writes smut, wink wink, yeah i really did That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyssoul/pseuds/buckyssoul
Summary: you were minding your own business heading back to your dorm room from the showers, what happens when a surprise visitor ducts into your open door before you can shut it behind you?





	1. Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the first work of my own that i'm sharing. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is welcome! catch me on tumblr @buckyssoul :) &thanks for reading <3

You wrapped your fluffy white robe around yourself, tied it closed with a secure knot, then grabbed your shower caddy to head back to your dorm. Your room was on the corner at the end of the hall, which wasn’t too far from the showers, so your trip back wasn’t a long one. You unlocked your door and had just pushed it open when someone flew around the corner of the hall, grabbed you, pushed you into your room, and followed you in. He spun you around, and pushed your door closed by lightly shoving you against it. Your shower caddy went flying to the floor, _cool._ He flipped the lock with his right hand and covered your mouth with his left. You stared up at him with giant shock filled eyes. He was panting from the running, you assumed. You were panting from the pure shock of the whole situation.

At first, he wouldn’t look at you. He seemed to be too focused on the noise coming from the hall. You were about to shove him off you and demand to know what the hell was going on, then you felt his body stiffen and his hand press a little harder over your mouth. Then you both heard a female voice yelling in the hall, “Bucky!!” there was silence for a second then another shout that sounded closer than the first “Bucky! Where’d you go!?” Neither of you moved until you heard the girl yelling again, this time from further away “Bucky, come back here!” He physically relaxed a little bit after he noticed the girl kept going on down the hall. You took his momentary relief as an opportunity to shove him off you. He looked shocked by your strength for a split second, his expression morphed into confusion when he saw the smirk forming on your beautiful face.

“So… you must be Bucky, I assume?” you asked even though you knew. You had a few classes with the gorgeous brunette. You two had never spoken, but you still knew of him.

“uhm yeah, Bucky Barnes.. that’s me.” He huffed a laugh and nervously brought his hand to rub at the back of his neck. His eyes strayed from yours for a few seconds as he took in your appearance. The knot on your robe had loosened a little bit and your cleavage was exposed quite a bit. “You’re Y/N, right?” he asked as his eyes traveled down your figure.

Your smirk widened into a full-fledged grin. “Yep, the one and only.” You said, still smiling at him. “So,” you continued, “care to tell me what that was all about, or should I go fetch whatever harpy was shouting your name in the hall and ask her?” his gaze snapped back up to your face, you raised an eyebrow at him daring him to call your bluff.

“I.. uhm….” He stammered being caught off guard by your cheekiness. “She’s my ex.. We’ve been split up for about 2 months, but she still thinks she has some sort of….. claim over me. I guess??” He sounded unsure.

“Okay, so she’s chasing you through the halls and yelling your name like a crazy person because she’s obsessed with you?” You asked in an attempt to simplify his explanation.

“essentially” he shrugged. “I tried to let her down easy, but it doesn’t seem to be working out very well for me, huh.” He chuckled and started rubbing the back of his neck again.

“hmm” you hummed audibly as you thought out a proposition. “What if I said I could help you out?” you crossed your arms unintentionally pressing your chest up and making your cleavage pop out even more. His gaze dropped from your face to your chest for more than a couple of seconds. He looked back to your eyes and swallowed thickly.

“Then I’d say that I would owe you one…” he started to smile at you. “What did you have in mind, doll?” His eyes had a sparkle of flirty mischief in them.

“Well..” you started to say, but then you and Bucky heard pounding on a door down the hall. You went to peek out the door to see what was going on. Bucky peeked out over your shoulder.

“Oh shit!” he whisper-yelled in your ear as he pulled you back inside by your hips, pressing your ass right up against his groin. He pushed your door closed and took a few deep breaths trying to steady his breathing. You spun around to face him, still very close together, close enough that his heavy exhales were moving your now mostly dry hair back from your face. “That’s my ex! she’s going door to door looking for me now?!??” he ran his hand through his hair and sighed exasperatedly. You couldn’t help but to think about how soft his hair looked. Your fingertips started to tingle with how badly you wanted to run your hands though his shiny chocolate-locks.

You grabbed him gently by the sides of his face, but looked into his eyes urgently “Do you trust me to help you?” His hands went to your hips, he looked into your eyes for a second then nodded yes. “Quickly, take your shirt off!” you grabbed at the end of his shirt.

He looked at you in pure confusion for a second but followed your orders and began to remove his shirt. Once it was up and over his head, he felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. There you stood in your black lace panties, robe kicked across the room, with one arm barely covering your chest and the other one extended out reaching for his shirt. He let you take it and you pulled it over your head. Bucky felt like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head when he saw your fully naked chest briefly as you pulled the t-shirt down.

You huffed out a quick breath, looked up into his eyes and whispered “trust me” as you leaned in to kiss his sinfully pink lips. Bucky didn’t have to think twice about kissing you back. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned at the softness of your supple lips against his own. Your hands ran up his chest to the back of his neck then into his silky hair. You whimpered at the feeling of his soft hair between your fingers. He pressed his hard body up against your soft one, pinning you between himself and the wall next to your door. The kiss started to become more heated as his tongue swiped at your bottom lip. You immediately granted him access into your warm mouth, loving the feeling of his tongue brushing up against yours. You tugged on his hair a little to get him to release your mouth, you bit and sucked lightly on his bottom lip as you pulled him away.

Bucky stared at you, gasping for air. Your eyes flicked up to his for a second “trust me,” you whispered again as you went to kissing and nibbling at his jawline, then to his neck, leaving a trail of little reddish-purple love bites in your wake. Bucky exhaled heavily, his eyes rolling back into his head. He tilted his head back to give you better access to his neck and collarbone. You bit down forcefully, but not too hard, at the juncture of his neck and shoulder then quickly kissed away the pain with soft open-mouthed kisses and kitten licks. You pulled back and raked your nails down his chest. Not enough to hurt, but enough to leave lightly raised red marks. 

You made eye contact for a few seconds, both of you were panting a little. Bucky put one hand on your hip and brought the other one to the side of your neck and slid it up to your jaw, “my turn,” he whispered huskily as he tilted your head back and began leaving his marks on your jaw and the side of your neck. His teeth grazed the corner of your jawline as he kissed and playfully bit his way to the spot below your ear that had you moaning his name. He felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sound of his name falling from your sweet lips like that. He pressed his lower half against you so you could feel what you were doing to him. His hand started to slide up from your hip, under his shirt to your breast. He massaged it gently before he started toying with your already hard nipple. Your eyes were closed, and your head was tilted against the wall. You were so lost in him that the knock on your door made you jump. Your eyes shot open and you gently pushed him away.

You turned and opened your door. “Can I help you?” you breathed out, still trying to calm your heart and lungs. There in your doorway stood Bucky’s ex, her mouth hanging open as she took in the scene in front of her. You were standing there in Bucky’s shirt; it was half hanging off your right shoulder where the love bites he just gave you were showing. And Bucky was standing next to you, shirtless, with all of the markings you left him on his neck and chest out on full display. You both looked like you walked through a wind tunnel with the way your hair was all mused up. The girl stood in your doorway staring for another few seconds, still speechless. Her brown eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Well if you don’t need anything, we are going to get back to what we were doing.” You say politely as you shut the door in her still shocked face.

“Now, where were we?” you said in a sultry tone, loud enough that she can hear you through the closed door. You turned back to Bucky, he’s had a dopey smile on his face and his eyes were hooded as they lingered on every feature of your face.

“You’re amazing, Y/N” He breathed as he pulled you into him, so he could get back to kissing your, now plushy red, lips. You hummed as you began kissing him back. You continued that way for a few seconds until you heard footsteps start to descend from your door.

You pulled back from Bucky by a few inches and grinned up at him. “You owe me one, Barnes.” You whispered in a husky tone.

“Whatever you want, baby. Name it and it’s yours” He breathed out, smiling back at you and half chuckling, the mischievous glint in his eyes reflected the sparkle in your eyes perfectly.


	2. You Owe Me One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you cash in on the favor Bucky owes you for helping him ditch his crazy ex. (sorry im shit at summaries)

You were checking your makeup in the mirror to make sure everything looked okay. You went with a natural look; a subtle black eyeliner wing, mascara to lengthen your already beautifully long lashes, and a little bit of highlight to give your skin that sun-kissed glow. You left your hair down and put some loose wavy curls in it. Bucky would be at your dorm in 10 minutes to pick you up for your date. You were dressed in a casual looking red blouse, cute pair of black jegging capris, with your black strappy sandals so your freshly painted red toes could be seen. This get-up was covering your sexy new red lace bra and thong set.

After you helped Bucky get rid of his obsessive ex-girlfriend, you told him _“You owe me one, Barnes”_ and he said you could have whatever you wanted, you asked him to take you out on a proper date. That’s what you wanted. He agreed immediately, _“I’d love to take you out, doll”_ he had said. You shivered at the memory; Bucky was by far the best kisser you’ve ever had the pleasure of kissing. You reached up to run your fingertips over your lips, they were aching to be pressed against his soft lips again. The knock at your door startled you out of your trance. You grabbed your small black crossbody purse, threw it over your shoulder, gave yourself one last glance in the mirror, then went to get the door.

“You look amazing, Y/N.” Bucky smiled at you as you blushed at the compliment.

“Well thanks, Bucky. You don’t look too bad yourself.” You winked at him. He was wearing dark jeans, a red henley with the sleeves rolled up on his muscular forearms, and his black combat boots. Of course, his silky brown hair was down, tucked behind his ears. He chuckled at your blatant flirting and smiled so wide that he had little crinkles by his beautiful blue eyes.

“Shall we get going?” He asked as he extend his arm to you. You gently slid your hand up his forearm, _was it possible to be attracted to someone’s forearms?? _You rested your hand in the crook of his elbow, then grabbed your door and pulled it closed with your other hand.

“Lead the way.” You said as you smiled up at him.

Bucky lead you out of the dorm hall and to his car. He opened your door for you before going around and hopping in the driver’s seat. Bucky took you to _The Pub_, a casually classy Irish Pub themed restaurant. Your conversations at dinner flowed smoothly, you and Bucky talked like you have known each other for years. You were both so insanely comfortable with one another, it was almost kind of bizarre. The food was delicious, and the drinks were even better. Bucky had a short craft beer and you had two of the house special cocktails. You were both far from drunk. He was perfectly fine, and you were just buzzed enough to bring a little warmth to your cheeks.

You were both quiet on your way back to his car, your mind was screaming at you to get your lips back on his again. You chewed lightly on your bottom lip trying to relieve that little ache that hadn’t really gone away since last time he kissed you, _four days ago_. After he agreed to take you on a date, you exchanged numbers, and he gave you one last lingering needy kiss before he left your dorm room.

When you finally reached his car, he went to open the passenger door for you again, you put your hand on the door and pushed it closed before he could get it open more than two inches. He looked at you with his eyebrow scrunched in confusion.

“I can’t wait to do this for another second longer.” You breathed out as you reached up to the back of his neck to pull him down to your pleading lips. Bucky hummed in appreciation; he was going mad at the thought of having your lips on his again too. You nibbled at his bottom lip and he quickly granted you access into his waiting mouth. You sighed at the feeling of his tongue dancing with yours. Bucky’s hands were on your hips pulling you closer to him. He wanted to feel your body pressed against his again so damn badly. You pulled away first, both of you were breathing at little heavy.

“We should get back to my dorm.” You said breathily, still lightly panting.

“Yeah, Yes. Good idea.” Bucky shook his head yes too, as if his agreement wasn’t expressed strongly enough already. He opened your door for you then ran around to his side and climbed in.

The drive back was going to be roughly 12 minutes and you didn’t know if you could keep your hands off of him for that long. About 5 minutes into the trip back, you got an idea. You looked over at Bucky, seeing his eyes were focused on the road, you reached over to his knee and started to slowly run your hand up his thigh.

His gaze snapped over to you, “what are you doing, doll?” he questioned in a low warning tone.

You unbuckled your seatbelt and crouched up on your knees and leaned over the middle console to whisper in his ear, “don’t worry about it, baby.” You said softly, “just keep your eyes on the road.” You finished by lightly nibbling at his earlobe.

Bucky groaned loudly when your hand finally made its way up to his already half hard cock. You rubbed him through his jeans, loving the way you could feel him hardening under your touch. You took your hand away and you heard the faintest little whimper come from Bucky. You popped open the button of his jeans and slid his zipper down. Bucky felt his breath catch in his throat, were you really about to do what he thought you were going to do?? That question was answered when he felt you reach into his boxers and pull out his fully erect dick. You stroked him a few times then glanced up at his face to make sure he was still watching the road, he wasn’t.

“Eye’s on the road, baby.” You said in a lightly chastising tone. He groaned again, this time in slight annoyance at not being able to watch you.

Once his eyes were back up on the road you dipped your head down and took the weeping pink tip of his very impressively sized cock into your mouth. Bucky moaned loudly at the feeling of your warm soft tongue swirling around his sensitive cockhead. You took him into your mouth until the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat, and he let out an almost angelic sounding groan. Bucky didn’t think this could get any better, then you relaxed your throat and took him all the way in until your nose brushed the soft curls at the base of his cock. Bucky’s right hand fell from the steering wheel so he could gently weave his fingers through your hair and massage the back of your head. He took a deep breath attempting to calm his thudding heartbeat, his left knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

“oooh fuck” he sighed, “that feels amazing baby” he praised you as you swallowed around him. You hummed at his praises, sending vibrations through his cock that he felt all the way in his balls. Bucky choked on his breath and tightened his grip on your hair. You started pulling back slowly, being sure to give the head of his cock some special attention; flicking your tongue over his slit a few times. You hummed again at the taste of him leaking onto your tongue. Bucky had just thrown the car in park, finally back at the dorm hall, at the same time as you began to bob your head up and down swirling your tongue around his sensitive head while your hand worked the rest of his shaft.

“Oh s-sh-shit, Doll” he stuttered out “Fuck! I-I’m cumming” he threw his head back and held tightly onto your hair as you took all of the hot cum he shot into your mouth, swallowing it and continuing to gently lick at the head of his cock until you were sure he was completely spent.

Bucky’s hand detangled from your hair and fell to his side as you sat up to look at his completely fucked out state of being. He was panting, his head was still tilted back on the headrest, and his eyes were still screwed shut as he tucked himself back into his pants. You smiled to yourself, you had been able to get that sort of reaction out of Bucky and you hadn’t even taken your clothes off yet. When Bucky felt like he could breathe properly again, he opened his eyes and lifted his head from the headrest, turning to look at you. He couldn’t believe you were sitting there smiling at him sweetly and gazing at him innocently with your big (Y/E/C) eyes.

“Holy shit” he breathed, “you sure are something else Y/N” he half chuckled and shook his head at you.

“A good ‘something else’ or a bad ‘something else’?” you questioned in an innocent tone. He full on laughed at your question.

“A good ‘something else’ doll. A _very good _something else.” He smiled at you that big eye crinkling smile again.

Bucky turned the car off and hopped out, then jogged over to your side to open your door for you. You took the hand he offered you and climbed out. You walked back to your dorm room hand-in-hand; Bucky’s thumb was gently rubbing the back of yours the whole way there. You loved the feeling of his hand in yours, it was soft yet strong. You couldn’t wait to feel those hands all over your body. Your nipples were starting to bud just at the thought of him feeling you up again. You took in a sharp breath and felt a shot of warmth go straight to your core as the images of your heated makeout session invaded your thoughts.

“You okay doll?” Bucky tilted his head toward you, eyebrows slightly raised in question. You looked up at him, god he was so beautiful, _what the fuck._

Your gaze snapped back forward and you squeaked out a quick “yep.” You felt your face warm up in embarrassment at your inability to control your lust for this man. But Bucky took your change in demeanor as hesitance. When you finally reached your door, he spun you around by your arm to face him.

“Listen doll, if you’re unsure about this we don’t have to go any further tonight.” He said in a quiet gentle tone as he stared at you with soft eyes. Your heart rate jumped. _Was he having second thoughts now?? Was your performance in the car not evidence enough that you definitely wanted this, wanted him?_ Your throat tightened a little as you stared back at him, panic was evident in your eyes. _Or maybe he got what he wanted and now he’s trying to find an escape route.._ You dropped his hand and looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat so you could speak, “no Bucky, I definitely want this” you said in a slightly shaky voice “b-but I get it if you don’t… don’t w-want me like that.” You finished, turning your head away from him and blinking rapidly to get your unshed tears to stay at bay.

Bucky grabbed you by your shoulders and turned your attention back to him, “hey no, no baby. That’s not it at all!” He said in a pleading tone, “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone else before in my entire life!” he finished, looking into your sad eyes with his now desperately begging ones. “I just wanted you to know that I’m not only in this for the sex. I actually really like you. Our conversations at dinner were so comfortable and easy, you’re witty and charming beyond belief, and beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, stunning.” He smiled and brought his right hand up from your shoulder to rest on your neck so his thumb could stroke the edge of your jawline. His left hand dropped to your hip to pull you closer to him, then he leaned down and gave you the softest sweetest kiss you’ve ever received. You reciprocated the kiss immediately, bringing your hands up to run through the hair at the base of his neck. You sighed in pleasure of having his lips on yours again, but also in relief at his confession.

You pulled away before things got too heated outside your dorm room. “Bucky,” you sighed “I’m not just in it for the sex either, I really like you too” you said in a light quiet tone. He smiled sweetly at you and kissed your forehead in response. You unlocked your door and pulled him inside with you by his hand. After you pushed the door closed and locked it you slowly turned to him, his hands grasped your hips as you ran your hands up his chest and to his shoulders then extended onto your tippy toes to whisper in his ear, “but with that being said,” you started in a low tone “I’d really like you to fuck me into that mattress right now until I’m screaming your name so loud the whole hall knows who’s making me feel good.” Bucky groaned loudly, his eyes rolled back in his head, his grip tightened on your hips, and he bit down on his bottom lip so hard he thought it might bleed. No woman had ever had the effect on him that you did, and he fucking loved it.

“Okay baby doll” he breathed in a husky tone “I’ve said it before and I’m sure I’ll say it again.. Whatever you want, name it and it’s yours” he finished as he scooped you up into his arms, your legs wrapped around his trimmed waist immediately as he carried you to your bed. He sat you down gently and slowly crouched to his knees. He began undoing the straps on your sandals quickly getting both of them off. His hands ran up your legs to the waistband of your capris “As nice as your ass looks in these, I still think they’d look better on the floor.” He said as he pulled them off of you and tossed them to the corner of the room. Bucky hummed in appreciation, “god damn, baby. More lace?” he smiled remembering how good you looked in nothing but the black lace panties and his t-shirt. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of more clothes ruffling. You had pulled your blouse over your head and tossed it to the corner with your pants, now you lay there in front of him in just the red lace bra and thong set, looking up at Bucky innocently.

“I bought this set just for you, Bucky” you said as you ran your hands up your sides and to your breasts slowly kneading them, you arched your back to push your chest out to him more. Bucky thought he might pass out from all the blood in his body flowing directly to his cock. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could respond to that.

“I’m honored, Doll” he rasped out, “you look good enough to eat” he finished- sporting a devilish smirk. _This man was going to be the death of you_. He went to reach for the waistband of your panties, but you grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked up at you in confusion.

“I don’t think so, mister” you said cheekily, “you are far too overdressed for this part of the evening’s activities” you smiled brightly when he realized what you meant.

Bucky got up from the floor and started to strip down. While he was doing this, you shimmied up to a more comfortable position on the bed and watched him. Bucky had the textbook definition of an Adonis body, the way the muscles in his back rippled as he bent down to unlace his boots had your clit throbbing with need. You removed your bra, the material felt like it was constricting your lungs. After ridding yourself of the offending garment, you discreetly slipped your right-hand into your panties and started to rub slow circles on your clit to alleviate the ache that was becoming almost unbearable. You tried to be quiet so you could enjoy Bucky undressing in front of you for as long as possible. He started pushing his pants and boxers down now that his boots and socks were off. His cock sprung free from its confines and you couldn’t hold back the nearly pornographic moan that escaped from your throat. Bucky’s gaze snapped over to you so fast he could have given himself whiplash. He nearly came at the sight in front of him. You; laying there with your legs spread open toying with yourself as you watched him undress, you had your bottom lip trapped between your teeth and your left-hand giving attention to your obviously hard nipples.

“As much as I love watching you play with yourself like that,” Bucky groaned out, “you got your date that you asked for, and you got dessert on the ride home.” he stated matter-of-factly as he crawled up to you on the bed. He leaned over you; his leaking cock pressed against your thigh. Bucky looked like he was going in for a kiss then he quickly changed direction to whisper in your ear, “now you owe _me_ one, baby.” He said with finality as he grabbed your right wrist and pulled your hand from your panties. You whimpered as he brought your fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean.

That pleading sound broke something in Bucky. He quickly sat back up and ripped your red lace thong to pieces. Before you could even voice your protest at the destruction of your new lingerie; Bucky’s mouth was on your dripping cunt, lapping up your abundant arousal.

“uuuuugh my god, Bucky!” you moaned loudly and brought your right-hand down to tangle in his silky soft hair. Your back arched involuntarily as your body shuddered under his tongue. Bucky wrapped his left arm around your hips and held your body back down as he continued to expertly eat you out. He purred at the feeling of your nails gently caressing his scalp. You felt the vibration throughout your whole body, you released another moan of his name as your legs began to shake. Bucky dipped his tongue into your pussy then curled his left hand downward to start rubbing fast circles on your swollen clit. “Oh god yes, Bucky…yES” you began chanting his name like a prayer as that familiar coil in your lower belly approached its breaking point.

“Come on baby, cum all over my face” Bucky encouraged you before he dipped his head back down; doubling his efforts to make you cum, moving his head side-to-side quickly, his fluffy hair tickling your inner thighs. Two more strokes of his tongue and your dam broke. You came hard, all over Bucky’s face, just like he asked you to. He gently stroked your clit and continued licking your pussy as you rode out your orgasm, he didn’t let up until you were pushing him away, too sensitive to take anymore. 

Bucky sat back with a giant self-satisfied grin on his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. You took a second to catch your breath then sat up and grabbed him by his shoulders, you pulled him closer to you and crashed your lips together. You sighed lightly and smiled at your taste that was still lingering on his tongue. Bucky’s hands slid up your sides to cup your breasts, he rubbed his thumbs over your hard nipples loving the way you arched your back to press harder into his hands. You pushed one of your hands up to card through his amazingly soft locks. Your other hand fell down to stroke his rock-hard cock. His breath caught in his throat at your actions, then he let out a long drawn out groan with his lips still attached to yours. You collected the precum leaking from his tip and used it to slide your hand up and down his cock with ease. Bucky detached his mouth from yours and began to kiss down your neck to your collarbone sucking a small love bites everywhere he went. You kept your hand in his hair, gently scratching at his scalp. You picked up on the fact that he enjoyed it immensely. Bucky’s hands slid from your chest to wrap around to your waist, then down to your ass, expertly kneading the supple flesh. He dropped his mouth down to take one of your sensitive nipples between his lips. He massaged it with his tongue enjoying the soft moans you rewarded him with for his ministrations. He switched over to give the other nipple the same attention.

You gave your sensitive pussy enough time to rest, you were coming apart at the seams with the need to have him inside of you. So, you pulled Bucky away from your breasts and flipped him around to lay on his back. He didn’t much protest to your movements and fell to the mattress gracefully. You threw your right leg over him, so you were straddling his waist. He looked up at you like you were a Goddess among women, because to him, you were. His hands slid up your thighs to your hips. He started rubbing little circles over your hip bones. You ran your hands up his abs and chest loving the way his muscles flexed and his skin prickled just from your fingertips grazing over him. You leaned down and started kissing and nibbling at his abdomen.

You pushed your hips down to grind your soaking wet folds against his cock. He took in a deep breath, “Not that I don’t love having your mouth on me sweetheart, but if I don’t get inside you within the next 10 seconds.. I might actually die.” He said as he exhaled.

You leaned up to look him in the eyes and chuckled at the very distressed look on his face, “Don’t be so dramatic, baby.” You chastised him shaking your head at his theatrics.

He grabbed your face and pulled you into a breathtaking kiss. He released you and looked you dead in the eyes, “I’m being serious, I need to be in you.. like, right now” he deadpanned. “Where do you keep your condoms?” He looked to your bedside table.

“Don’t worry about it” you said in a husky whisper, “I’m on the pill and I’m clean” You smiled brightly at him.

“I’m clean too, babydoll” he sighed as he brought your face back to his for a soft kiss. You loved the way he kissed you, you never wanted him to stop. So, you continued to tangle your tongue with his as you reached down to line his cock up with your soaking wet pussy. You rubbed the head through your slick to ensure he’d slide in easily. Bucky groaned at your actions, loving the attention his achingly hard cock was finally getting. Once you felt he was sufficiently lubricated with your wetness, you began to sink down on him. Bucky removed his lips from yours, taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Your velvety soft walls were gripping him so tight, and he’d be damned if he blew his load too early.

“Fuck baby, you feel so good wrapped around my cock.” He moaned out.

“oh Bucky” you whimpered in pleasure. You continued to praise him with moans of his name as you started to rock your hips up and down.

Bucky loved watching you fuck yourself on his cock; bouncing up and down like your life depended on it. He reached up to toy with your nipples, making you moan even louder for him. You started panting as you continued your movements. Bucky didn’t want to make you do all the work, so he quickly flipped you both over and began to pound into you at a bruising pace. He loved watching your tits bounce every time he thrusted back into you. He could tell you were close as your walls started to flutter around him. He was getting pretty close himself, but he swore he wasn’t going to cum before you did. So, he reached down to start rubbing circles on your clit in an effort to get you over the edge faster. And it did. You came harder than the first time, yelling out Bucky’s name as he continued to fuck into your throbbing cunt. The combination of your pussy milking his cock and you shouting his name for the entire campus to hear sent Bucky over the edge, throttling him into the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever experienced. You cried out again as another smaller orgasm washed through you as he painted your inner walls with his release.

Once you both calmed down a little bit and he softened and slid out of you, you padded to the bathroom quickly to clean yourself up, when you came back out Bucky was picking up his clothes. You were about to ask him to stay when he walked up to you and handed you the henley he’d been wearing. “You take this, and I’m going to clean myself up real quick. I’ll only be gone a few seconds” he smiled and kissed your forehead. You slid the shirt over your head loving how it smelled like him, then crawled into your bed. Bucky came out of the bathroom in his boxers and few minutes later and laid down right beside you and wrapped his arms around you as you snuggled into his welcoming embrace.

“Hey Y/N, can I ask you something?” Bucky spoke softly.

“You just did” You responded with a chuckle.

“Ha ha, very funny, Doll.” He smiled and rolled his eyes at you.

“Yes Bucky, you can ask me anything you’d like” you amended, smiling back at him.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to.. uhm, if you wanted to- to be my girl… like, my girlfriend.” He breathed out a heavy sigh, frustrated with himself for stumbling through such an important question. 

“I’d love nothing more than to be your girl, Bucky.” You answered almost embarrassingly fast. He grinned that eye crinkling grin again that you’ve deemed your favorite look of his.

“Perfect” he said as he leaned in to claim your lips with his. You broke apart after a few light kisses were exchanged. You snuggled into Bucky’s neck and he rested his chin atop of your head, you felt the rumble in his chest as he started to speak again. “Yanno, I’ve actually wanted to talk to you for almost a month now” he started, “we have Western Civ and English together, and every time one of those classes ended, I tried to hype myself up enough to talk to you. I thought I could ask you your name, even though I already knew it. Or maybe talk to you about your major.. I don’t know. I was trying to think of anything to use as an excuse to get your attention, but I didn’t think you’d be interested in me like that.” Your head tilted back to look at him in astonishment.

“Pfft, are you for real Barnes??” you questioned. He looked down at you, brows crinkling together waiting for you to continue, “you are seriously the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on, you giant dummy.” He laughed shaking his head in disbelief.

“Then why did you never approach me?” He challenged.

“You could have literally any girl on this campus that you want.” You deadpanned.

“Then I’m exactly where I want to be.” He said as he leaned in to press a kiss to your forehead, then to your nose, then your lips again. You smiled at his sentiment and cuddle back into his chest. Bucky pulled the blankets over you both and placed one last kiss to your hairline, you responded with a kiss to his chest, right over his heart, before you both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fic! Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcomed :)


End file.
